Since the invention of the integrated circuit (IC), the semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of various electronic components (i.e., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size, which allows more components to be integrated into a given area.
These integration improvements are essentially two-dimensional (2D) in nature, in that the volume occupied by the integrated components is essentially on the surface of the semiconductor wafer. Although dramatic improvement in lithography has resulted in considerable improvement in 2D IC formation, there are physical limits to the density that can be achieved in two dimensions. One of these limits is the minimum size needed to make these components. In addition, when more devices are put into one chip or die, more complex designs are required.
In an attempt to further increase circuit density, three-dimensional integrated circuits (3DICs) have been investigated. In a typical formation process of a 3DIC, two chips are bonded together and electrical connections are formed between each chip and contact pads on a substrate. For example, bonding two chips may be accomplished by attaching one chip on top of the other. The stacked chips are then bonded to a carrier substrate and wire bonds electrically couple contact pads on each chip to contact pads on the carrier substrate. However, this requires a carrier substrate larger than the chips for the wire bonding. More recent attempts have focused on flip-chip interconnections and the use of conductive balls/bumps to form a connection between the chip and the underlying substrate, thereby allowing high-wiring density in a relatively small package. Traditional chip stacking using solder joints involves solder, flux and underfill. All these processes created issues and limitations on pitch, joint height, and flux residue.